The following U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,906 discloses an apparatus for intake of air to an outboard motor, which includes an inlet receiving a mixture of air and water from atmosphere surrounding the outboard motor and an outlet discharging the air. A conduit extends between the inlet and the outlet. The conduit has a vertically downwardly oriented first flow path, a vertically upwardly oriented second flow path, and a junction joining the first and second flow paths. The junction is oriented with respect to the first and second flow paths such that both centrifugal and gravitational forces separate the water from the air as the mixture flows there through.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,662 discloses a flow conditioning member attached to a distal end, or lip, of an air conduit within a space formed by inner and outer walls of a cowl for an outboard motor. The flow conditioning member is shaped to decrease the likelihood that a thickened boundary layer will form within the conduit as air flows from an air passage formed through the cowl to an air intake system of an engine. The flow conditioning member is shaped to block the passage of water from the air passage to the air conduit while improving the efficiency of air flow from the air passage, into a space between the inner and outer walls, and into the air conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,902 discloses an air supply system for a marine engine, which includes an air duct, or sound attenuator cavity, that receives air through a plurality of inlets and directs air to an outlet of the air duct disposed over a throttle body of an air intake manifold. An air filter assembly is shaped to be attached to a wall of the air duct with a filter medium portion extending into the cavity of the air duct and an outlet port or nipple, extending out of the air duct. A compressor is connected in fluid communication with the outlet port of the air filter assembly through the use of a flexible tube, such as a rubber hose, in order to provide filtered air to the compressor. The air filter assembly is easily removed for inspection and/or replacement and is located with its filter medium within the protective housing of the air duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,703 discloses an outboard marine motor housed by a cowl assembly having an upper cowl section and a lower cowl section and including various features for improving the structural integrity of the cowl assembly and for providing a water-resistant seal at the joint between the cowl sections and at various points of entry of cables and other mechanical devices. An improved air intake duct prevents the entry of water into the interior cavity of the cowl assembly. The air intake duct is disposed in an air intake opening provided in the top rear portion of the upper cowl section. The air intake duct includes a bottom wall, a pair of upstanding side walls connected thereto, and an upstanding back wall extending between the side walls. The top wall has an upwardly facing opening which forms an air inlet for allowing air to pass into the interior of the cowl assembly, to provide combustion air for the engine of the outboard motor. The air intake duct provides an air flow path whereby air flows forwardly toward the back wall and is then deflected upward to pass through the air inlet in the top wall. Any moisture contained within the air is trapped and prevented from entering the cavity due to the upward deflection of the air.